Team RADN
by Mors427
Summary: Pronounce Raiden. Raphael has a strong sense of justice after being betrayed by his friends. Ashley wants revenge on Roman for the murder of a sibling. Dante wants to do something important with his life. And Neal the street kid with a heart of gold. Follow their adventures with everyone else in the RWBY universe. Pairings will not be RADN with RWBY (at least not all of them)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fic in the RWBY universe. I will put my own side stories in between cannon chapters so you'll get something new. Anyways each chapter will be told in the POVs of team RADN in any order I want. I don't own RWBY it belongs to Monty and thank God for that.**

**(Raphael's POV)**

As I was waiting for the airship that would take me to Beacon to arrive I decided to take a look around at some of the other students, and some of their armour choices didn't make much sense. There was a blond girl with just shorts, a t-shirt, short-shorts, and a jacket. It would free up movement, but leave little for defence. Then a guy with silver hair that covered half his face had a white untucked button up shirt with some tan pants that had a lightning bolt underneath a rip at his knee. Once again wearing clothes that are already ripped is questionable. Then again my choice of clothing isn't much better. I have a jean jacket a pair of white wings on my right shoulder with a white shirt underneath it, a black scarf, and a pair of white pants. So who am I to judge?

Finally the airship came and we were on our way. I was sitting down against the wall thinking why did I want to become a hunter. When I was asked I told them I wanted to protect people, but that's not the actual reason. I mean I do want to protect people, although... I turned my attention to the news report about the White Fang's latest attack, and glared. Then a second later the hologram changed to a blond woman with a white blouse. She made a bit of a speech about us getting into Beacon, and then everyone crowded around the windows, including me. I have to say the sight was kind of amazing. Later a blond dude threw up near the blonde girl, and her black haired friend. I cringe a bit, but I see the silver haired guy pushing the vomit into a bag that's sealed tightly, and stick in his backpack. "What are you doing with the vomit?" I ask him, and he turns around. "I'm going to use it as my first big prank at Beacon." He said grinning and extended his hand. "My name's Dante Rase Garner." I look at his hand wearily.

"No offence, but after you just told me you're a prankster I'm not going to shake your hand." He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm Raphael Zerk."

"I like you, you seem to be a guy who wouldn't mind getting in trouble." He trailed off. "Hey want to be my partner in crime?" I can't help, but laugh at this, when I calm down a bit I put my hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, but I have a feeling you'll be kicked out by the next semester, and I would rather not leave."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I smirk.

"Maybe it is, so why not make this interesting? 25 lien?" I hold out my hand. "Deal!" Then he grabs my hand and I get shocked. I fell my hair spike up from the shock. I pull back and glare at him as he chuckles, and I fix my brown bangs. He holds up his hand and I see a buzzer. "Looks like your first instinct was right." I decide not to humour him with a response and walk away as he continues to laugh.

**(Ashley's POV)**

As we land at Beacon almost everyone in our airship runs out save three people. To be fair two of us are the reason why. Me, and the orange haired girl next to me walk out grinning at each other, while her black haired friend walks out sighing. "I'm pretty sure you guys are tied." The black haired boy told us. "Thirty for Nora, and thirty for Ashley."

"We only competed sixty times?" I turn to Nora. "Ren, I swore we did at least one-hundred." At this both Ren and I rolled our eyes at Nora's obvious exaggeration. "Well what's left for us to compete in?"

"Nothing. You guys did everything from racing to who can hop on one foot the longest."

"I got it!" Nora exclaimed rather loudly and moved to my other side. "In eye colour your yellow eyes trounce my green ones." She moved directly in front of me and studied my eyes while I squirmed. "It almost looks like they're burning in the sun light."

"Well then we also have to go into hair and I think yours beats mine." I say examining her short orange hair then my long straight black hair. "Thirty-one to thirty-one." Nora thinks for a little. "How about clothes?" I look at her clothes, she has a white blouse with a heart on it, shoulder pads, a large belt and a pink skirt. Then I examine my own clothes with a black skin suit armour that covers everything below the neck, a red dress, with a gold belt.

"If you do that then you'll just go into weapons, and be tied again. Just leave it at this okay?" Ren told us, and I could see the truth in this. I'm really competitive. In fact I don't think competitive is a strong enough word for me. "Alright Ren." Nora and I chorus together. "I'm going to take a walk around for a bit. See you two later." I said walking away. "Bye" Nora sang.

I started walking around when I made it to the courtyard. I saw this girl with a red cloak start spinning around nearing some luggage. I cringe since it's quite obvious that she's gonna fall on it. Then out of nowhere a guy with messy black hair, a red t-shirt, blue baggy pants, and a three armed chest plate **(a/n like Seiya's from Knights of the Zodiac)** with a blue curved diamond on it,steadies her and walks away without a word. I find it odd, but I decide to leave him alone. I turn back to the black haired girl, and she is getting chewed out by a white haired girl. I walk over to them to break it up, but then the black haired one breathes in some dust. Uh-oh. The whitette doesn't notice since she's still going off on her rant. "Ah-ah-ah" I quickly pull out my white shield with a yellow sun rising over a yellow mountain, **(a\n crest of hope from Digimon)** and get in front of the whitette. "Choo!" There's a strong force for a few seconds, but it stops so I put my giant shield away. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the sort of thing that I was talking about!" The younger girl started playing with her fingers. "I'm really really sorry."

"Yeah it was an accident." I say trying to stop the argument. "Are you kidding me! She nearly blew up the school!" She starts yelling at me and I squirm away. She's really scary. "Hey I said I was sorry Princess!" Oh great it's going to be a yelling match.

"Heiress actually." A girl dressed in mostly black with a black bow. "Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schenee dust company one of the largest dust producers in Vale." Weiss began looking smug. "Finally some reco-"

"The same dust company infamous for it's controversial labour issues and questionable business partners." She finished off and I could almost make out a smirk on her face. "What.. how dare.."It was kind of nice seeing the heiress tongue tied, and I know it was childish but I couldn't stop myself from giggling a bit. Then I heard similar sounds come from the girl beside me. "Give me that!" Weiss grabbed the dust bottle and walked away.

Then the girl in red turned to me and the brunette. "So what's your..." She trailed off. I turned around and saw the girl clad in black walking away. Quick to stop the awkwardness that was sure to come I told her "I'm Ashley." She flopped on her back. "I'm Ruby." A shadow came over her and a hand reached for her. I looked up and saw a blonde guy wearing a hood and knight armour over it. When I looked back at Ruby I saw she had taken his hand and was getting up. There was an awkward silence between the three of us until "Aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?"

**Dante's POV**

I was heading towards the girls washroom for my first big prank at Beacon, and no I'm not going in there. I'm no pervert. Anyways when I got there I took out the vomit bag, opened the door, and splashed the vomit on the floor. If the girls see it they either think it's fake and touch it, or think it's real and scream a bit. Ah I love a good pr- "What are you doing?" I turn around and see a girl with long blonde hair I look at what my hand is doing, which is currently holding up the door. I look back at the girl and see she's getting angrier. "I swear it's not that it looks like."

"Oh really?" I think I see some fire around her. "Cause it looks like you're trying to peep, very poorly, I might add." I take a moment and think. Do I stick by the prankster's code and lie, or tell the truth and survive. Oddly enough it was a really easy question. "I was just putting some vomit in the doorway of the washroom. I was just about to close it and watch the chaos unfold when someone steps on it."

"What are you doing?" I turn around and see a rather old round guy with quite possibly the best moustache I've ever seen. "Crap a teacher." I turn in the other direction, grab the blond's wrist and run, dragging her with me.

We make it outside and we're both panting a bit. "Why did we run?"

"Because that was a teacher, and if I got caught I would've gotten in trouble." I grin at her. "Okay why did you take me?"

"I couldn't be sure if you wouldn't rat me out so I had to take you, and now that we're on the subject I'm making you my partner in that prank. So if I go down you come with me."

"Are you blackmailing me?" I sigh. "Blackmail is such an ugly word, but yeah."

"Well then I'm going to have to work with you next time. By the way I'm Yang." She grins at me with a small crazy glint in her eye. "I'm Dante." I say shaking her hand, after I took off my buzzer. "So I believe we have to go to the auditorium. So after you milady." I say making a big gesture of bowing and extending my arm. She just shook her head and walked away with me behind her.

We were in the front row of the students chatting idly about nothing in particular. After the eight time she looked at the door I finally brought it up. "So, are you waiting for someone, or am I so boring that you are planning your escape?" I chuckle while asking it. "No, I'm just waiting for my baby sis-" she looked at the door again and waved her hand, "Ruby over here I saved you a seat!" I saw a girl wearing a red cloak and black clothes coming over. "Hey sis how was-" I start tuning them out seeing as this could be considered private. I started thinking about anything really when Ruby jumped into Yang's arms. I look over and see a white haired girl yelling at her.

I see her giving Ruby a pamphlet explaining dust so that's when I decided to make my move. "Ah mademoiselle," I say in a fake french accent "vous êtes si belle (you are so beautiful). Please uh how do you say kiss me." I start getting closer to her. "Okay that's a bit too close." She said backing away, until I couldn't see her through the mob of people. I turn to the two girls who are looking confused. "And that," I say in my regular voice, "mon ami is how you get rid of someone" Pretty soon Yang was laughing and high fived me.

"That was great." Then she pulled me in close. "Try that with my sister and you die." She said deadly seriously, so I nodded. "Who are you?"

"I am Dante the Great." I say in an extravagant voice. "I am also Yang's part-"

"No." She says cutting me off. "If anyone's Yang's partner it's me." I arch an eyebrow. "Oh really. Well you're too late. The contract is signed."

"Yang!" Ruby whined, but Yang just looked confused. "But Rubes you don't even like pranks."

"Pranks?" She asked confused. "Yeah, she's going to be my partner in crime. You know, help me cause some chaos here at Beacon." She opened her mouth in an 'oh' shape.

**(Neal's POV)**

I was in the auditorium waiting for some speech from the staff. Man the people here are really loud. Pretty soon though Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch get on stage. He makes a speech about taking the first step, and how knowledge only get's you so far. In my opinion it was kind of depressing. Goodwitch tells us to sleep in the barn and initiation starts tomorrow.

So all the students file out and make it to the barn. When it finally starts getting late I change to an old shirt and blue pyjama pants. Okay yes most of my pants are blue, so deal with it. Anyways I go over to one of the windows sills, sit on it, and just watch the stars while tuning out everyone else. I'm not sure how long I'm sitting there until I hear a "Hi." I tear my gaze away from the sky and look at the owner of the voice. Turns out to be a rather beautiful girl with black hair, yellow eyes and wearing some red pyjama pants and shirt. "Can I help you?" I ask politely.

"Uh, no it's just you were that guy who stopped the girl in red from falling right?" I pause for a minute. Yeah I remember doing that so I nod. "Well since Ruby can't do it I just do it for her." She bows her head. "Thanks for helping." I look away mildly embarrassed muttering something like it was nothing. "Oh, by the way I'm Ashley Fall." I look back at her and see her smile so I can't help, but smile myself. "I'm Neal Ryder."

"So why'd you walk away after helping Ruby?" I shrug, and look away. "I guess I just don't like the attention that I would get. Anyway it's getting late you should probably get some rest. We do have initiation tomorrow."

"Well what about you?"

"I'll go to sleep later, right now I just want to continue watching the stars." She nods and walks away. I go back to looking at the stars, but it doesn't last too long. Pretty soon the two girls got into a fist fight and almost everybody was watching them. Then as if things couldn't get any louder a white haired girl walked/stalked over there and her and the blonde started yelling. I sigh, there goes my peaceful stargazing time.

Then out of nowhere the two arguing girls were silenced by two pillows being thrown in their face. I couldn't help, but chuckle as the pillows fell down their face revealing their frowns. They both looked at the direction the pillows, as did everyone else, and found a guy with silver hair, sniffling his laughter with a hand over his mouth. "Dante." The blond said menacingly calm. He immediately put both hands in the air, showing his giant grin. "No way Yang. It was all him." He said pointing to a guy with brown hair, oddly enough still wearing a scarf, who was lying comfortably in the bed. I raise my eyebrow at the boy called Dante.

"Stop lying!" The white haired girl starts. "How could he possibly throw the pillows he's asl-" she was silenced by a pillow in the face. Lo and behold it was thrown by scarf guy. Everyone looked at him as he continued to lie in his sleeping bag like nothing happened. "See." The two girls walked over to the possible sleeping guy. When they were about to start yelling to him he started mumbling something. I think it was "Shh, sleep."

Dante started laughing until a pillow was thrown in his face. Unlike the girls he just rolled his eyes. "Well guess we should all turn in unless you want a pillow in your face." Dante told them as he went into his own sleeping bag. The two girls walked away slightly miffed at the boy, but they both went to their own sleeping bags. Guess it's time to hit the hay. I went to my own sleeping bag and drifted off to dream world.

**So how was it? You guys know the drill here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers. So I decided I might not be describing team RADN that great so if you're a good artist, would you like to draw the cover image for this story. It's simple, just send me links to a couple of your works. If I like it, which I probably will I send you better descriptions for them, and you could draw them like Team RWBY at the end of the trailers. Thanks to any participants. I do not own RWBY.**

**(Raphael's POV)**

I open my eyes, and see I'm in an unfamiliar room with strangers all around me. I sit up and stretch my arms as I yawn, trying to remember I'm here. Oh that's right I'm at Beacon. As I'm about to stand up two shadows cover my body. I look up and I see the blonde girl from the airship, and a white haired girl staring down at me. No, not staring, this is definitely glaring. "Hello, is there a problem?" I ask confused. "Well we just wanted to return something to you." The white haired girl said menacingly. "Huh?" Did I give them something yesterday? Then they threw something at me. My mind became fully aware and I caught both of them out of reflex. I looked at what was in my hands and they were pillows. "Huh?" I look back at the girls, but they look surprised too. I look back at the pillows and realize their mine. "Why do you have my pillows?" Then something hit me on the back of the head rather hard making me topple forward.. I turned around to face the offender, and saw that it was the silver haired prankster.

"Hey guys." He said smirking. "You just threw the pillows at us so they wanted revenge." Then he smugly looked at the two girls. "But looks like I'm the only one who got it." He walked away chuckling. He looked back towards us, probably about to say something stupid, when he tripped over somebody and fell. The blonde and I started laughing. "Have a nice trip." "See you next fall." We said at the same time, we laughed some more and then high-fived each other.. "You two are so immature." The white haired girl said sounding annoyed.

"Didn't you throw a pillow at me?" I retorted. She started stuttering for a bit until she walked off. "Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" I said sarcastically. Then I turned to the blond. "By the way I'm Raphael, sorry about throwing a pillow at you last night." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright, and I'm Yang." I looked back at where Dante fell, and noticed the sleeping bag squirming.

"Get off of me." A young sounding girl's voice said. "Excuse me, but I have to go save my sister from the evil force that is-"

"The guy who tripped." I cut off. "Man they must let anybody be evil these days." She rolled her eyes, and walked to Dante, and her sister.

I get up and turn around to the exit, when I see a girl dressed in black, and has a bow on her head. "Is that... but why is she..." I started mumbling. I shake my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts. "No way that's her."

"Who's not her?" A voice said from behind me making me jump. I quickly turn around, and see a girl, with long black hair falling over one shoulder, **(A/N I changed Ashley's hairstyle)** wearing a red dress, with silver linings on it, over a black skin suit. "Sorry for scaring you. But you were acting really weird." I start playing with the end of my scar, a nervous habit that I have. "Sorry I just saw someone that looked familiar."

"Ooh, is this a crush you have?" She asked teasingly. "Don't I get a name before you start teasing me, about something you don't know about?" I said playfully so it wouldn't seem too mean.

"Fine I'm Ashley. Now then-"

"Well Ashley, I'm Raphael. Sorry, but I should leave so I can change out of my pyjamas." I say motioning to my grey t-shirt, and boxers. Before she could respond I quickly made my escape. _Note to self: be wary of Ashley. _I walked to the shower room so I could change back into my jean jacket and pants, and then I quickly made my way to the cafeteria for breakfast. I smell pancakes and a giant grin forms on my face.

**(Dante's POV)**

"Oh come on Ruby. It's not like I meant to fall on you." I said as I was walking with Ruby and Yang to the cafeteria. "Dante does this mean your _falling _for my baby sister." Yang said with a humorous twinkle in her eye. Ruby groaned at the bad joke. "Why Yang, is that jealousy I hear?" I ask jokingly. Yang puts her mouth to my ear and whispers "Maybe." I can now feel the heat rising to my face. "Are you blushing?" Yang asks slyly. No way am I gonna lose this.

"Only for you Yang." I smirk as a hint of red falls upon her cheeks. "Are you sick Yang. You're face seems to be red." At this the red becomes more noticeable. After one more comment from I'll bet her cheeks will match Ruby's cloak.

"Ugh, can you two flirt when I'm not around?" Ruby asks. I see that Yang's face matches a tomato, and I'm sure so does mine. "I, uh we weren't flirting." I say dumbly. Ruby looks at me skeptically, while Yang looks at me with, I'm not too sure what.

Once we get our food we start looking for a table. We seem to have come late. As I'm searching around I see three empty spots right by my favourite scar wearing guy. I walk towards him with the girls right behind me. I plop my tray down and take a seat beside Raph. "Good to see you again Raph."

"Raph?" He asks, as Yang and Ruby sit down. Ruby beside me and Yang beside Raph.

"Well it's easier than saying Raphael all the time." I give my reasoning to him. "He does have a point." Yang chirps in. At this the brunette rolls his eyes. "Aren't you the one that threw a pillow at Yang and Weiss?"

"Aren't you the bees knees?" He retorts, and Ruby starts getting a bit annoyed. "See Ruby, told you so."

"But I don't want to be the bees knees and- wait. How do you know that?" She asks wearily. "You two were so loud on the airship it was impossible to not hear. By the way instead of being know as the guy who threw the pillow at Yang, I prefer my actual name Raphael."

"Or Raph." I added. "Hey Dante, how was your travels?"

"I didn't go anywhere." I say confused. "What are you talking about. That was such a great trip you had this morning." Now all three of them were laughing. "Alright since you don't like Raph how about Scarf-guy?" I ask after they're done laughing. "You wouldn't be the first to call me that." After breakfast we head to our lockers for our weapons.

Raph went to get his locker while mine's Ruby's and Yang's were nearby each other. I quickly pull out Sharar, my silver mace and put it on my back. "So you're awfully chipper this morning." Yang tells her sister. "Mhmm. No more awkward get to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She says cuddling her weapon. "Hey I was so not awkward. Also 'sweetheart'?" I ask suppressing my laughs. "Yeah Crescent Rose is my sweetheart."

"Anyways," Yang says trying to get back to her conversation, "what happens when we have to make teams?"

"I'll be on your or Dante's team. Maybe even Raph's."

"Maybe you should be on someone else team." Yang says as she starts playing with her hair. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you do not want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asks angrily. Man I wish I had popcorn. This is like a train wreck you shouldn't look, but you can't take your eyes off of it. "No no no I just meant you should meet new people and grow a little."

"Ugh you sound like dad. Okay first off what does meeting people have to do with fighting monsters. And second I don't need people to help me grow I drink milk!" I saw Raph come up to us. "Whoa milk, watch out we have a bad ass over here." He says with a smirk, while me and Yang start laughing. After the laughing fit and teasing Ruby about the milk comment a voice comes over the P.A. System. "Attention all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. I repeat all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation"

We start walking towards the door when Ruby and Yang go over to Vomit boy. I turn around to see the brunette hasn't moved. "Hey scarf-guy you coming?" He shakes his head. "Yeah let's go." He says as he quickly catches up to me. I turn around and see vomit boy leaning on Ruby. "Hey you think Ruby has a crush on Vomit boy?" He shrugs his shoulders in response. "Hard to tell, I did only meet Ruby half an hour ago, and don't even know Vomit boy's name."

**(Ashley's POV)**

I was standing on a platform overlooking a cliff with Nora beside me, and Ren beside her. As the last few people made it to their spots. Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin started explaining our initiation. "For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be analyzed in Emerald Forest. Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the formation of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Goodwitch explained. "What, uh" I hear from the end of the line that sounded very much like Ruby.

Then Ozpin continued. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." I hear another sound come from Ruby, and for some reason it makes me feel like Professor Ozpin is kicking a puppy. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" The youngest one here asked sounding slightly defeated. I wish he would stop torturing Ruby like this. "See I told you." Nora tells Ren and I. "Fine fine." I reply.

"After you partner up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way or you will die." I see Nora give off a crazy smile. Wow she is crazy. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics, each pair will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will count that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He asks finishing his little speech. "Yeah um sir-" Jaune starts, but is quickly cut off by the Headmaster. "Good now take your positions."

I tune out the rest of what Jaune says and put one hand on the strap of Crystalis, my shield. I see some people start being flung. The most memorable one was this silver haired guy. After he got flung he turned around and shouted "I salute you fellow students!" Then actually saluted us. It made a couple of us laugh. I got flung, and after a good few seconds of being in the air I took out my shield and put my right foot in the straps. As I started nearing the tree tips I angled Crystalis so it was pointed slightly down, and I reached down pulling the trigger firing a rocket through the barrel at the bottom of my shield. It gave me an extra boost, and I continued doing that for a little, with some spins and flips. I aimed at a tree and faced Crystalis the other way. As soon as I made contact with the tree I fired again, and I started plummeting to the ground. I took my foot out of the strap, and put myself as far away from the ground as I could. When I got close to the ground I kicked off my shield, and gained some extra air. A few seconds after my shield hit the ground I landed in a crouching position, and put the shield back on my back.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." I said to myself as I started walking through the forest. I wonder who I'll be partnered up with. I hope it's not Nora or Ren. Nora seems like she really wants to be Ren's teammate. Hmm, maybe it'll be Raphael. That way he wouldn't be able to run away when I start teasing him. Although I do kind of hope it'll be-"Ahhh!" I yell as I'm tackled to the ground. I'm about to kick off the grim that's about to die when it says "sorry." I take a look at the tackler and notice it's Neal. "It's okay, but let's not make this a habit." I say teasingly, and he let's out a dry chuckle. I just notice that our bodies are pressed up against each other, and our faces are incredibly close. This causes my face to take on an extreme shade of red. "Can you, uh get off?" I ask timidly. He gives a slight nod of acknowledgement and get's off. I wait for the heat to leave my face before I trust myself to talk. "So looks like we're partners now."

"Guess so." He says in a monotone voice, but I can hear some happiness in there. We started jogging through the woods since I wanted to walk and he wanted to run. You gotta love compromises.

**(Neal's POV)**

I can't believe I ran into Ashley like that. I mean seriously I'm in a forest with who knows how many grim and I run so fast that I can't stop until hitting someone. But in my defence I realized it was Ashley before I pulled out Greyswindir. Now we're jogging north to find the artifacts. I wonder what it is this year. My sensei used to tell me about how odd the artifacts are, and how one year it took both partners to carry it. Man I hope it's not like that this year.

As we continue to jog I notice several Beowolves in our way. Looks like Ashley noticed to because as soon as I pulled out my emerald green sword she pulled out a giant white shield. The Grimm noticed us as they begin stalking towards us. I get into my stance with my left foot in front of my right foot, and my right arm holding my sword is slightly behind my left arm. I give off a smirk. "Let's dance." As my partner and I are about to charge I see a blonde guy going through the air. All of us stop, and we just watch him pass by as he continues to scream. "Huh?" Ashley and I say confused. Even the Grimm let out a confused growl.

Then as I get back into my stance a girl in spartan armour and red hair runs in between the Grimm and. "Jaune!" Then almost right behind her is a death stalker. "What just happened?" My black haired partner asks me. I shrug my shoulders in response, and get into my stance one more time. Without waiting for anything else to distract us Ashley and I charge the Grimm.

I immediately jump over one, stab it in it's head, carry the sword through, and slash one in half. I turn around and see a Beowolf right behind me. Before I have a chance to do anything Ashley yells "Duck!" So without wasting anytime I listen to her. Then I see her shield sliding right through the Grimm. I notice one behind her so I quickly transform Greyswindir into it's crossbow mode, and fire an arrow. I look to my right and see four Beowolves. With a burst of energy I jump at them as Greyswindir transforms back into sword mode. I slash one's head off on my right, and the slash one horizontally on my left, bringing my sword low as I skid across the ground. I slash one's legs off, and spin around as I stab the last Beowolf in the chest. I look back at my partner to see how she's doing. Ashley swings the shield around,beheading one of them, and bring her shield down on another, cutting it in half. As her shield is lodged into the ground the last tries to attack, but she spins around and blocks the attack. She angles the shield so it's end is pointing at the Grimm's feet. A rocket comes out of the tip and the Beowolf is flung into the air. She lifts her shield into the air and the Beowolf falls on it, and is cut.

She turns to me and grins, while I give a small smile back. She raise her shield at me, and fires the rocket before I have a chance to be confused. The rocket narrowly misses me and I feel an explosion behind me. I turn around and see one last Beowolf without a stomach. She walks towards me,and as she passes me she says teasingly "instead of staring at me, you should check your surroundings," and continues walking by. I feel my cheeks begin to heat up so I decide not to respond. Instead I follow her making sure she can't see my face. This is going to be a long initiation, isn't it?

**Yay chapter 2's done. Review, follow, favourite, and pm me if you want to draw the cover. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY. Enjoy!**

**(Dante's POV)**

So I'm now going through Emerald Forest, and I've seen quite a few people, but have yet to get a partner. You might be wondering how? Well that's because they haven't seen me, and I don't like how those people look. Like this one guy had a green Mohawk, and for me that just screamed TARGET not partner, and then there's this guy who was, wait sorry I forgot to explain how. I'm travelling through the trees just like the majestic squirrel. Why am I doing this you ask. Well it's not because I want the aerial view when I run into Grimm, or that I want to choose my partner. The real reason is it's just more fun like this. Hey if I'm going to traverse a forest filled with man eating monsters I see no reason to not have fun during it.

So I'm jumping through the trees, when I see someone I would like to be partnered up with. I see Raphael holding two arm blades, facing off against three Ursa Majors. I sit down on the branch. Should I go help him? Well if he wasn't trying to attend Beacon the answer would be an obvious yes. However I'm very curious how he fights, and who knows, maybe I'll finally use that chip dispenser in my pocket. Yeah, that's right I have a chip dispenser, Leonardo Da Vinci eat your heart out. Then scarf-guy aims his blade at my direction, and I hear a gunshot. I check to make sure there aren't any more holes in me than there should be, when I hear a cracking noise. I look at the branch I was on, and saw a whole in it. "Jerk." I say as I fall to the ground on my but. "Not cool Raph-" he turns around to glare at me, "-ael." He looks back at the Grimm. "Better get you weapon out Dante. I'm not planning on doing all the work." I can hear the smirk in his voice. I walk beside him and take out Sharar. Without another word between us we charge.

I run at the one that does a wide swipe at us, as the claw is about to make contact I flip over it, and bash the tips of it into the ground. Now when it can't move I turn around to see Raph stabbing one multiple times, in the stomach as he continues to fire what I assume are handgun bullets. I jump towards it from the top as my partner rolls underneath it's legs going for the Grimm I left. I bash it's head into the ground, killing it. I turn around to see Raph stabbing the Ursa in it's eyes. He ducks underneath a swipe from the last Grimm, so I run flip over the brunette. As I'm passing by the monster, an explosion happens inside my mace, as a chain extending for 2 meters connecting the spiked ball, and the shaft. I feel the spiked ball latch itself on the Ursa's neck, and when I land I pull on my flail causing the Grimm to fall backwards. I turn around to see two blades going through the Ursa finishing it off. I grin at him. "Well would you look at that, you refuse to be my partner on the air ship, and now you're stuck with me. Oh the irony." I say laughing. I can see him roll his eyes. "So is there a reason why you were going to sit on a tree, while I was about to fight some Grimm?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I wanted to see how well you fought, and besides it was only three Ursas." He sighs. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

"Enough of that sidekick! Now onwards!" I say in a cheesy voice, and run off. "Hey if anyone's the sidekick here it's you!" He yells as he chases after me. I turn around, while still running. "Oh, please everyone likes the hero better than the sidekick, and I am obviously much more likeable."

"Yeah and right." He says from my side as he grins. "People find you annoying." I grin back at him. "You're the one who threw pillows at Yang and the snow princess." I retort.

"Your the one who nearly suffocated Ruby." I shake my head. "You're being over dramatic."

"Yang also called you an evil force, and as we all know evil forces can't be heroes." I was about to retort when we entered a clearing. "Obviously we didn't read the same comic books." We walk towards a semi-circle of pillars, and on each of the pillars was a chess piece. "You think these are the artifacts?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be." Raph said as he went to pick up a golden castle. "Wait!" He stops, and looks at me. I walk towards the one with the black horse. "Honestly I think that 'black knight' sounds much cooler than 'white castle'." He shakes his head, and I notice, that several pieces are already missing.

**(Ashley's POV)**

Since the Beowolves it's been very quiet, and I don't mean that no other Grimm have attacked, while that is true as well. What I mean is that Neal, and I haven't said one word since. It's so boring, and I don't know how to start a conversation with this guy. He just has this aura, not the kind that every one has, that just screams isolation. You know what screw his aura! I'll be damned if I lose without even- "Ah!" I flinch back as he stops in the middle of the forest. "Something's coming." I nod, and we move to behind some trees. I take out Crystalis while he takes out his sword and transforms it into a crossbow. Neal fires, an arrow, and as I aim Crystalis I hear a gun shot and see the arrow fall to the ground. "Who's firing at me this time!?" I hear someone scream. I put my shield on my back, and see my partner doing the same with his sword. "Hey if you're going to shoot at us just take Dante and I'll act like this never happened, 'kay!?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"Raphael, what the heck!?" I hear Dante yell at his partner. There's no response. "Sorry about shooting you!" I tell them. "How about we don't fight, and just talk. We're not exactly enemies."

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I hear Raphael tell us and we start walking towards each other. After they get out of their hiding spots just like us I see a silver haired guy, and the brunette from this morning. "Hey Raph." He groans. "I don't particularly like being called Raph. Anyways this is Dante-" He was cut off by his partner.

"The gr-" He was soon cut off too. "Lame." I laugh, and Dante looks appalled. "Dude not in front of the ladies." He says giving me a sly grin to which I roll my eyes. "I'm Ashley, and this is Neal. Sorry Dante your not my type. Anyways you guys do know you're going the wrong way right?" Dante shakes his head. "No, you see there was a cave back over there," he says point to the right, "and I figured that there's a shortcut through there."

"And you agree with him?" Neal asks Raphael and in response the brunette laughs. "Heck no. I'm just waiting to say I told you so." I cannot find the logic in what I just heard. "Not anymore you're not. You are coming with us. So did you get an artifact?" Raph nods. "Then lead the way towards it."

We start walking from the direction they came, with Dante making lots of jokes, and us laughing. Even Neal gave out a few small chuckles. Neal and I hurry up and get a black horse, and start walking towards the mountains when I remembered something. "Hey Raphael, you never told me who the mystery girl was." He starts groaning, and a giant grin forms on Dante's face. "What mystery girl?"

"Apparently some girl he had a crush on, but hasn't seen for a long time comes to Beacon." Said person looks confused. "How did you get all that?"

"It was so obvious. So who is that stole your heart?" I tease, and Dante joins in. "Yeah, I bet she's tall, dark, and hot." A blush starts to form on Raphael's cheeks. "Oh so we now have a physical description of this girl now?" I'm enjoying this more than I should.

"I do not have a crush on Blake!" He screams at us, then quickly covers his mouth. Dante and I start laughing. "Come on guys you have a name I think that's enough." Neal reasoned.

"You're no fun Neal." I say with a pout. "Oh, thank you Neal."

"You just have to wait until we're out of the forest, then you can tease him." Neal continues and the grins reform on our faces. "God damn it Neal! I hope you know that right now, I don't like any of you." The brunette says, but I can tell he doesn't mean it. "Come on scarf-guy, you know it's impossible for anyone to not like me."

"Yeah well then I guess I'm the only one on that list. That you know of that is." He says, and I see Dante pull out something from his pocket. "Chip dispenser." He asks holding it to Raph. The brunette eyes it wearily until he grabs it. He presses a button, and a chip comes out. Wow I can't believe it actually dispenses chips. Raphael eats it, and grins at Dante.

"You are now cool again." Dante raises his fist to the air.

**(Raphael's POV) **

I see Dante raise his fist in victory and roll my eyes. "Really," Ashley starts, "that's all it takes to buy your friendship? A chip dispenser."

"That wouldn't buy your friendship?" I ask just as sceptically as her. "I mean come on it's Salt and Vinegar flavour. This thing is awesome." I can tell my partner's grin is growing by the minute. I start to hear something behind us. Before I have time to tell there's a Grimm behind us, to be more specific a King Taijitu, I can tell it's already behind Neal. Without thinking I rush backwards pushing Dante and Ashley away, and ram into Neal's side. He get's pushed out of the way as the King chomps down. Unfortunately it seems my leg wasn't as lucky so I put most of my aura as a shield around it. I can sense everyone getting up, so I plant my foot firmly on the bottom of it's mouth, and my hands at the top. Kids don't try this at home because it feels nasty. I start pushing it's mouth open, and when I stand up almost completely straight, and no one else has done anything. I yell "for the love of DUST someone kill this thing!"

"On it." Ashley tells me, and pretty soon I feel something wiz between my legs, and into the Grimm's mouth followed by an explosion that knocks me back to my friends. As I'm looking up at them I see Ashley put a gigantic white shield away. "You aimed there on purpose didn't you?" I ask glaring. She nods. "Whatever it's only a matter of time until the next one comes." I jump up, and land perfectly on my feet. "Dante, Neal climb the trees, and get ready to flank it." They nod, and in a few seconds I can't see them anymore. "Ashley you and I distract it." I pull out Charon's Claws, my arm blades. "I hope you can block a few hits from it." I see her grin from my peripheral vision.

The seconds King Taijitu charges right at me. So I roll to the side, and start shooting it, but it doesn't stop moving. It starts charging at me again, seriously what did I do. I start running planning my course. "Ashley get ready on it." She stabs her shield firmly in the ground. I move around so it starts getting dizzy from all the movement. Then I run straight at Ashley with the King hot on my tail. As I'm about to collide into Ashley I jump over her, but the Grimm slams straight into her shield. And to my surprise she doesn't move an inch. "Dante Neal now!" I yell while it's momentarily stopped. Then I see both of falling towards it's head, bashing/stabbing it. Looks like it's dead. "Seriously, why did it charge after me?" I ask not really expecting an answer.

We start heading to the mountains again, when I feel my arm being pulled. I turn around, and see it's Neal. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to thank you for pushing me out of the way back there." I shrug my shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I always protect my friends." I tell him nonchalantly. "Now come on before out partners leave without us." Then we start running towards our other friends. "Hey scarf-guy how did you know the King Taijitu was there. I mean you were the farthest one away from it, and also how did you know I was in the tree branch. You must have known exactly where I was to not worry about hitting me."

"I could tell you, and satisfy your curiosity," I can tell all of them are holding their breaths in anticipation, "but where's the fun in that? You'll just have to figure it out yourselves." I can hear all of them fall, and that's when I start laughing.

"You suck." Dante informs me oh so eloquently. "Well I don't mind you thinking that, so don't expect me to return your chip dispenser." I go to reach for it in my pocket, when I notice it's missing. I turn around to see Neal holding it in hand. "Dude, not cool!" He shrugs his shoulders, and tosses it back to me. Note to self:keep eye on valuables when near Neal.

**(Neal's POV)**

We finally made it to the base of the cliff, and was picked up by the airship. Now we were waiting at the auditorium of Beacon for everyone else to finish. Turns out we were the first two teams to complete the initiation. "Well, I'm bored. So I'm going to have some fun. If you hear screaming do not be alarmed." Dante said as he walked to the door. Raphael groaned. "What's he going to do?" Ashley asked him.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. However if he gets caught I'm going to have to cover for him."

"Cover for what?" I ask confused at his response. "Whatever stupid prank he's going to pull."

"That's a little extr-" there was a loud explosion that cut her off. "What was that!?" She screamed not expecting an answer. Though it seems Raph isn't one to disappoint. "Most likely my teammate." It was followed by some very girlish screams, and Dante walking into the room again. "That was awesome!"

"What did you do?" Ashley asked. He grinned as he replied. "Let's just say we shouldn't use the guy's bathroom for the next few days." Raphael started laughing. In between laughs he asked. "You mean those screams were from guys?" Dante gave a triumphant smirk that caused the brunette to fall on the ground he was laughing so hard.

Professor Ozpin walked into the room. "Oh, what's so funny Mr. Zerk?" He suppressed his laughter, and looked at the headmaster. "Ah, Dante just said this really funny story from his hometown."

"And it had nothing to do with the explosion that just happened?" The brunette shook his head as he stood up. "Mr. Zerk would you and Mr. Garner like to know a something about Beacon?" The two in question looked at each other nervously. "Did you know that there are cameras all over Beacon, except the stalls of course." Dante gulped while Raphael started playing with the edge of his scarf. "I want to see you both tomorrow for detention. You," he pointed at Raph, "for one week, and you," he pointed at Dante now, "for one month." They nodded their heads.

"Yes sir." The professor walked out of the auditorium chuckling at what just happened.

"-Cardin Winchester. You four collected the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be know as Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by Cardin Winchester." Said team walked down the stage, and now it was our turn. "Ashley Fall, Dante Rase Garner, Neal Ryder, and Raphael Zerk." We were now all standing on stage. "You four collected the black knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as Team RADN (Raiden). Led by Raphael Zerk." We grinned at each other, and Dante and Raphael high-fived each other. We got off stage , and next were two more teams. Team JNPR, and team RWBY. The latter just so happens to have a Blake.

Dante pushed Raph forward as Ashley dragged me to spy on him. "Hey Raph." Blake said. "Hey Blake, it's uh, it's been a while." She chuckled. "Wait you two know each other?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, we're old friends." Blake explained. "Wait so you weren't lovers?" Ashley asked, to which Raphael faced palmed. "Raph, what exactly did you tell her?" Blake asked menacingly, but you could see a little pink on her cheeks.

"Nothing. She's just crazy." He ignored Ashley's protest. "So Blake after my detention tomorrow you want to catch up?" He asked it in a way that made it seem more important than it should be. Blake just nodded. "Alright, I'm tired so I'm gonna hit the hay. See you tomorrow." My new leader said as he walked away. Since we were all tired, we went to our room as well.

**There done. You are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter Chapter than usual. Didn't have a lot ideals for 1st day. Don't own RWBY. Enjoy!**

**(Dante's POV)**

I wake up, and look around at my teammates. Wow we must have been really tired last night if we didn't bother getting under the covers. Since I'm the only one up, I go to shower, and change into my uniform. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a black blazer, matching pants, and worst of all a tie. "Ugh, I hate ties."

"Calm down, you're only wearing a clip on." A voice says from behind. I turn around, and see it's Neal. "Doesn't mean I still can't hate it." I reply to him. "Anyways, anyone else up?" I ask as he starts changing. I'm pretty sure, he was the only one to shower last night. "Ashley is. We just have to wait for Raphael now." Great. We start walking back to our room. When we get their Ashley's lying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"So I'm not waking our esteemed leader up." She says without even giving a hello. Wow, I thought we had something. "I say we get Dante to do it." Neal replies. "What? Why me?"

"You're his partner." Neal tells me. "Thank you Captain Obvious." They both give me a look. "Peer pressure sucks." I go into my bag, and get some whip cream and a paint brush.

"Why can't you wake him up in a normal way?" I look over to the only girl here, and grin. Then in a poor imitation of Batman's voice I say "because I'm Dante." I go over to Scarf-guy and put some whip cream on his hand. I see him stiffen a bit, but then he relaxes. My grin grows bigger as I start tickling his nose with the brush. His hand starts reaching for his face. Yes, yes, yes- there's whip cream all over my face. I hear laughter coming from my teammates. Raph sits up, and starts wiping his hand on his shirt.

"Oh, Dante. Poor confused Dante. You should know better than to mess with me." He stands up, and walks to the door. "For next time I end up sleeping in, after five I stop throwing pillows."

Ashley hands me a towel, and I wipe my face clean. "Next time, I will get him." I tell them, and they just shake their heads. After our esteemed leader comes back we start unpacking our stuff. To get back at Raphael, when he wasn't looking I hid his stuff outside. "Dante bring my stuff back inside." He tells me while still looking through the window. "Seriously, how do you do that?" I ask as I get his stuff back.

I'm now in the classroom waiting for it to start. Seems like it's only me and Ashley in this class. Right before the bell rings Team RWBY run into the class, and sit in the front row. Except for Yang who sits in the second row beside me. "So how did Raphael get detention yesterday?" Yang whispers to me. Somehow the teacher still isn't here. "He was covering for me, so now we both have detention." The teacher walked in and it turns out I have Professor 'Stache. I'm not kidding he has the coolest moustache ever. Of all time.

"Hunters, huntresses." Then he made some odd noise aimed at Yang. Hold on is he hitting on her. He's like five times her age. Oh, he is so my next target. "What did you do?" Yang whispers to me again.

"Huh, oh. Well right before some guy sat on a toilet, I had the water explode." I say with a giant grin. Yang covers her mouth to stop the laughter. I look at 'Stache's desk. Personally I prefer Professor 'Stache to Professor Port. I notice he has a comb on his desk. It takes me ten seconds to realize what prank to do. I quickly whisper my ideal to Yang as her grin grows.

I see Weiss in her combat clothes, with her rapier out facing off against a Grimm. What did I miss? Yang, Blake, and Ruby starts cheering her on, and she snaps only at Ruby. What is up with her? She finished up the Boarbatusk, and stalked out of the room. Seriously, what is her deal? Yang pokes my shoulder and grins. "Come on we're losing daylight. Let's get what we need quickly. You still have detention." I groan.

"Don't remind me. Anyways be stealthy on how you go about it. Apparently there are cameras all over the school." I grin as Yang and I race back to my dorm to get the necessary items for my prank. No matter how much I like his moustache this shall be done.

**(Neal's POV)**

I'm walking through the halls, when I turn a corner, and bump into someone. "I thought we weren't making this a habit?" I look down and see Ashley. "To be fair you meant knocking each other down." Then to my surprise she sits on the ground. "There how about now?" I can't help, but smile.

"Fine now it counts. I'm sorry." She grins in victory. "Now be a gentleman and help me up." I chuckle and shake my head, as I help her up. "Anyways, I got class. See you later Neal." She starts running, and sliding around people. Well it seems like she only runs into me.

I don't have class so I go to the roof, and sit on the edge thinking about home. I wonder how they're doing. I'm worried if Tommy is getting his medicine alright. It's hard enough to pay for our homes, without worrying about food. I really wish I could start earning money earlier, but being a hunter pays the most, and I really don't want any of the kids to- "Weiss!" I hear from the hallway. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" The voice that I now identified with Ruby asks. "Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?" The white haired girl cuts off. "What's wrong with you? Your supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance." That was rather mean. "What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your place. Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" I'm actually surprised Ruby's being so mature about it. I wonder if I should go in and talk to them. I shake my head. This should be resolved between teammates. "Not a team led by you." I hear when I tune back into the conversation. "I've studied and trained, and frankly I deserve better." there was a moment of silence, but it seems to be lasting an eternity. "Ozpin made a mistake." With that Weiss walks onto the roof. Alright forget now doing anything.

I give out a low whistle, and turn to Weiss, who is staring back at me. "That was harsh."

"Well, I wasn't wrong. She's been far too childish." I shake my head. "Weiss, what's wrong with that. Right now she's fun, carefree, and innocent." I explain to her, but she doesn't like that. "She's an immature dolt."

"So what she can't change?" I could tell my question surprised her. "It's been one day, and you expect to have the best leader ever? If that was the case then why would she becoming to Beacon?"

"Well, uh-" She starts, but I'm not done yet. "If you want to have the best leader possible, then you have to help her get there. I'm not saying you have to be 'besties' right away, but be mature about it. Help her be better instead of throwing a tantrum."

"I did not throw a tantrum." She denies. "Sure, anyways I'm going to get some water. I talked way too much. Think about what I said Weiss. Later." I walked away. I really hope she does think about it. It would be a shame if a team is torn apart after just one day.

**(Raphael's POV) **

Dante and I just walked out of the detention room. "That was so boring." Dante complained. "Hey I didn't do anything and I still had to go in there. By the way I blame you."

"Well, no one forced you to lie for me." I roll my eyes. "And what, I sell you out to Ozpin? Dude we're partners now. I'm not going to let you fall without trying to help."

"Not much of a fall. Just a month's worth of detention." I sigh. "Well, if I don't help with the small things, how could I ever expect to help with the big things." I pause for a moment. "I believe in the saying all for one, and one for all. If any of you go down, I'll jump down with you."

"That's so cheesy." Dante says with a shove. "Way to ruin the moment dude. Anyways I'm going to go meet up with Blake. Later." I walk off towards, the roof.

When I get there I see Blake looking over the railing. "Hey." She says without turning around.

"Hey Blake." I say joining her on the edge. "So, I'm just going to start with the big question. You still with the... you know?"

"If I am, would you report me?" We both pause for a few minutes, until I turn around, and rest my elbows on the edge. "Yeah. I would hate myself for doing it, but I would anyways."

"Well you don't have to. I left a long time ago. So I see you still wear that scarf." I chuckle. "I'm not exactly going to stop when it finally fits me."

"Are you sure it isn't to hide your past?" She puts her hand underneath my scarf, and starts to raise it. As soon as I feel it touch the jagged skin I grab her wrist. "It's more of a reminder than anything else." She puts her hand down. "And what does it remind you of?" She asks with sincere curiosity.

"That no matter what, there are kind people that are worth protecting. The next thing is a reminder of how cruel people can be." There are several minutes of silence. "Anyways, what's up with the bow?"

"I don't want people to treat me like some sort of freak. I don't want to be discriminated against for being me."

"Yeah, but this bow is a denial of who you are. Besides I've missed petting your ears." I say with a smile, and I can see she's starting to smile to. "Yeah, but I hope you won't forcefully pet them."

"Come on Blake. You know I would never do that. Even when we were small, I always made sure I had your permission." She chuckles, probably remembering the first time I asked. Man I was so nervous back then. "You were always the kindest human. I remember most of them would forcefully grab them."

"Then I would go, and get into fights with them. Like a knight in shining armour."

"But you would lose most of the time, and no matter how much I asked you to stop, you would still get into fights with them." I frowned at how much I would get beat up. "It always left a pit in my stomach, whenever I saw someone being bullied, human or faunas. Guess growing up with the world's kindest person had some positive affects on me. Anyways I'm glad to see you again." I stand up, and start walking away, but I turn back around. "I know things can't go back to how they were five years ago, but that doesn't mean we can't try. Right?" She turns around to look at me.

"Yeah, it would be nice, hanging out with you." She turns back to the sky, and with nothing else to say I leave. I'm glad that was as easy as it was. Looks like I worried for nothing.

**(Ashley's POV) **

I was walking around with Nora, and for one of the few times Ren wasn't with her. "You fought a Deathstalker, and Nevermore? Lucky." I say astonished at the Grimm she fought. "Well, my team fought the Deathstalker, while Team RWBY fought the Nevermore. So what about you?"

"I got a pack of Beowolves, and a King Taijitu. It was boring. Anyways you happy about being Ren's partner?" I ask, and she goes into what I call Super Nora mode. She, I'm pretty sure, transports to my other side. "Oh, it's so awesome. I'm so glad he's my partner cause now I can still cuddle with him." This piqued my interest.

"You two cuddle?" She more to my other side and nods. "And you two are only best friends?" I ask skeptically. She nods again. "Can you show me how you two cuddle?" In the next instant I'm being held in a very intimate way by Nora.

"What are you two doing?" We turn around, with Nora still holding me, and see Raphael. "Ashley just wanted to know how me, and Ren cuddle at night."

"You two sleep in the same bed!?" Nora nods. "Well, okay then. Can you let go of Ashley?" He asks sounding a little nervous. "Why?" Nora asks confused. "Well, people might get the wrong idea about you two." I start to blush as I understand Raphael's meaning. "Not that there is anything wrong with that!" He quickly says. Nora let's go.

"It's a perfectly fine life choice." I say in the same way the brunette did. Nora nods, and skips away happily.

Raphael and I start walking towards our room. "So, how was your date?" He groans. "It wasn't a date. It was just two friends catching up."

"Were you two alone?" I ask. He nods in response. "Did she smile a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess." He say confused. "Finally were you in a romantic place?"

"What? Why would I know?" Men, so oblivious. "Alright fine describe where you were?"

"Uh, roof, I believe the moon was full. Starry sky, not a cloud in the sky." I don't think he knows why I'm asking these questions. "That sounds like a description of a date if you ask me." I say with a smirk. "What? But, uh." He continued his incoherent rambling for quite a while. "Shut up." He tells me as he stretches his scarf to cover his face. I can't help, but start laughing.

We end up reaching the room, where Dante helps me to tease our leader. He eventually had enough and locked Dante out of the room. "Raphael, what the heck? You can't kick me out of our room."

"I just did." Raphael said as he lay down on his bed. "Fine, I'll just go sleep with Blake in her bed." I start laughing. In an instant Raphael is at the door in an instant, and throws Dante back inside. "Neal, is my new favourite." After that we pretty much drifted into sleep.

When Dante and I walked into the class, like every other student there we started laughing our heads off. Professor Port's moustache was now coloured like a rainbow. I turn to Dante. "How did you do that?"

"Hair dye, a comb, and Yang." He said with a smirk.

**Now, I'll start putting my own ideals in between episodes. You know the drill here. Later.**


End file.
